<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Encounter by Deang_Kast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085702">A Chance Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast'>Deang_Kast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes meet gold in a club. Lives change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I've posted in the fandom. Just wanted to say Hi to you all and start up a new fic. We all know who Finder belongs to! First chapter is def the shortest, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Aki was standing at the bar, waiting for his drink when their eyes met for the first time through the mirror. Golden eyes that flashed and a gaze that ran over his backside even as he danced with someone else. His drink came and he looked away to talk to Kou. He refused to look back at the mirror.</p>
<p>His date pulled him out to the floor after their friends encouraged him. The guy was decent looking and had a ready smile and laugh but Aki wasn’t interested. He just wasn’t what he was looking for. Aki liked a guy who was a bit wilder, dangerous even. Someone he couldn’t hurt when he was pissed off and said things to deliberately run them off. He needed someone who had some backbone. This one though, was sweet. So he’d agreed to play the game tonight. To be the nice guy that he knew he wasn’t and not chew the guy up and spit him out in three seconds flat.</p>
<p>They were dancing, the guy he was with behind him, when he looked up and their eyes met again. He was behind someone else this time, and as he moved his hands over the pretty little guy, his eyes stayed connected with Aki’s. One large hand covered the smaller guys chest holding him against him as the other splayed over his waist, fingers dipping low to tease as he ground his hips against him. Fuck that was hot.</p>
<p>He wanted to be the little twink being treated to that. The smirk on the golden eyed guy told him that he knew it to. He bit his lip and those golden eyes locked on as he did. A hungry look came into those eyes even as he moaned and forced his date to continue dancing. The bastard wanted to tease, he could do the same. His hips undulated against his dance partner as the tempo picked up again and he felt slender fingers tighten on his waist. He dropped to the floor and rose slowly, his hips keeping the same rhythm and his eyes glued to the one who’d caught his attention. They continued the game throughout the night.</p>
<p>It was closing time when Aki, his date, and their friends all decided to leave. He hadn’t seen the golden eyed guy for about thirty minutes and figured he’d taken one of his partners home for the night. They were all laughing and joking around as they waited for a cab when his date turned to him and asked him to come home with him.</p>
<p>Aki smiled at the guy. “I’m sorry but I can’t.” He saw the look of disbelief on his face and thought he should explain. “Look, you’re nice, sweet even. You’re just not my type.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you mean?” He grabbed a hold of Aki’s shoulders and pushed him toward the curb where a limo had just pulled up. “What the fuck man? You’ve been teasing me all night!”</p>
<p>“No, I was just dancing. I wasn’t trying to tease you.” Aki rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to get out of the situation without being a total ass.</p>
<p>“You fucking cock tease!” A fist flashed out and he ducked, although he needn’t have. A large hand caught the fist and squeezed it before pushing his date back. Golden eyes stared down at him before turning on the guy who’d tried to hit him.</p>
<p>A sneer could be heard in his tone as he spoke, “Obviously he doesn’t want you. Let me show you who he wants.” With those words, he turned and wrapping a warm hand lightly around Aki’s neck, he took his mouth in a dizzying kiss. Lips melded and opened, tongues stroked and explored, and Aki had to grab hold of the hips pressing him against the limo so he didn’t melt right then and there. He moaned into the lips assaulting his as all thought was lost to him. Only the body holding him against a hard surface and the lips and tongue tangled with his registered.</p>
<p>The lips released his and travelled down to his neck to bite at his pulse before lifting and his eyes flashed at him again.</p>
<p>“Next time, come alone. I’ll take you all night long and you’ll be begging me even as you scream.” He stepped away with a smirk and got into the car Aki had just been pressed up against. He moved away and watched, his hand over his mouth, as the car moved away.</p>
<p>Oh yes, he’d be returning.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>